UP FROM HERE
by LeafeonGold
Summary: This is a story I started in late 2011. It's about a group of anthromorphic Pokemon who are about to go through the drama of high school! They have a series of unfortunate events, and some joys, and mishaps also! So enjoy this story, you could possibly relate to it at some points, and leave feedback!
1. UP FROM HERE - Introduction

**UP FROM HERE – INTRO**  
_~LeafeonGold_

"Ah, I can't believe it's the first day of school already!" Amber said to herself. Soon she would be going to Applegate High, by herself, since her parents disappeared. For years, Amber had taken care of herself, with occasional assistance from her neighbors Alan and Chloé. Once she was ready they had planned to walk together to the bus stop. But Mother Nature had other plans, as it started to rain.

Suddenly, as Amber was just getting her uniform on, she heard frantic knocking at her door. Rushing to the door with her uniform still not completely on, she opened the door to see Alan and Chloé soaking wet. Amber looked at them trying not to laugh. "I told you not to leave your umbrella's here" she smirked. "It was only supposed to be a 10% chance of rain!" Alan snapped back. Amber let them in while finishing buttoning up her shirt and made herself some cereal. "You want any?" she asked. "Nah, I already ate." Alan said, While Chloé sat down and Amber poured her a bowl.

After they finished eating their small breakfast, Alan looked at his watch. "Were going to be late..." he muttered. He grabbed his umbrella and stood by the door. Amber decided to put on her raincoat, and as she read through her agenda book, she noted to herself that since it is raining, the orientation was going to be inside. She then looked over at Chloé, who was just sitting in the chair staring into space. Amber looked at her, "Don't you have an umbrella or raincoat?" "Not really", she replied "But the rain doesn't bother me. So I usually don't get one, unless it rains hard." Amber then looked out the slightly ajar door and noticed it was raining harder. She then turned back and said, "Unless you want to be sick on the first day you should take one of mine." Alan nodded, seeming to focus on something outside.


	2. UP FROM HERE - Chapter 1

**UP FROM HERE – Chapter 1: Normal... For Now**  
_~LeafeonGold_

After arriving at school late, and having to listen to Alan's complaining the whole way, they arrived at the Grand Hall. Really none of them could pay attention, and it seemed nobody else could either, since there was a lot of chit-chat going on on every side. Then suddenly a Jolteon slid over to Amber, leaving sparks on the bench. "Hey," The Jolteon said," My name is Marco. What's yours?" Amber, embarrassed and slightly frightened at the same time, replied "I-I'm Amber" She then turned around to look at Alan, who was still staring into space, focusing on something outside the window. Suddenly, Marco said to her "Is that your pal there? He seems kind of... Weird." "He seems to be doing that a lot," She replied. Then the Principal of the High School stopped speaking at his poke, and all became silent. The Principal appeared to be a Lucario wearing a Top Hat.

"Now then...," He Started, "Here's what will be going down. You must be here on time every day, don't get into fights, respect teachers, and turn in your Agenda Books every other Friday." Apparently after he finished that, the Whole Grand Hall stopped listening again. The Lucario sighed, and said "You're free today until Lunch. I would recommend going to see your teachers and getting your books. You are all dismissed." He stepped down from the podium, and almost automatically the whole Hall started to empty. Alan had actually stopped staring into space, and was trying to blend in with the crowd. Chloe looked at Amber. "You think we should get out books now?" "I guess we should." Amber replied. "Can I tag along?" Marco asked. "Sure." They both replied in unison. Apparently Alan didn't want to get his books, as he stood near the doors looking at something...

"OK, Amber, Chloé, and Marco; here are your Agenda books." The Lopunny at the front desk said. "Thanks!" Chloé and Amber both said Marco Looked at her strangely and asked "How come these books are so thick?" She replied, "It's that thick because you are going to be holding on to those until you graduate." A look of horror and disbelief fell upon Marco's face. "Seriously?" "Yes I am serious." "But what If I lose it?" "Then you have to buy another one, or record stuff your own way." Marco walked away slowly, back to the girls that were waiting for him at the door. "What's with the face?" Chloé asked. "It looks like you just seen a monster." "I did." he replied. "It's this book. We have to hold onto it until we graduate." "Oh really?" Chloe asked. "Looks like ill need to take better care of mine." Amber then pulled a piece of paper out of her Shirt Pocket. "Ok. It says out lockers are Right next to one each others." She said. "Mine is 142 and yours is 141, Chloé, which I think is either next to, or under mine." "Cool." She replied. Chloé couldn't help but notice Alan again staring at something outside. 'I might ask him what he's looking at later...' she thought to herself.

There was still 2 hours until Lunch, and most of the Students were buzzing around in the hallways. Amber and Chloé had already gone to all of their classes, and had the updated supply list from two teachers ("Don't Worry! I have everything we need at my house!" Amber said). But Chloé couldn't stop thinking about Alan and his window staring. But for the last hour he seemed to have disappeared. "Uh, Amber?" Chloé asked. "Yes Chloé?" she replied. "I haven't seen Alan in a while. He's also been acting strange" "Strange? How?" Amber asked. "Well he seems to be staring out of windows everywhere he goes, like he's being followed or something..." "I'm sure it's nothing." Amber said. "How come you are always so Cheerful, Amber?" Chloé asked. "I am not always Cheerful." She replied. "But I also don't let bad stuff put me down. So I rarely ever feel down. All you have to do is keep on moving."

Alan had broken away from the crowd for a while by going into an empty stairwell. All around him, he heard the sound of the students, the clicking of shoes, and numerous other noises. But he still couldn't get off his mind what kept bothering him. As he looked out the window, he saw it. An innocent looking Minccinio, but in his mind, he knew that wasn't something right about her...


	3. UP FROM HERE - Chapter 2

**UP FROM HERE - Chapter 2: Were Cruising Now!**  
_~LeafeonGold_

As Amber and Chloé were eating their lunches outside, Alan showed up. "Where have you been all morning?" Chloé asked. Alan replied, "Uh, nowhere special... Amber, what classes do I need to go to?" "207, 210, 211, and 213," She replied, and kept eating her salad. Alan was about to depart, when Marco rushed over. "Is that your friend?" Alan asked. "Yeah" Chloé replied, and continued to eat as Alan left.

Marco then came and sat on the grass. He immediately looked at Chloé and said "I think I may have lost my bag and my keys when I was wandering..." Chloé chucked and replied, "I have your keys." She then takes them out of her skirt pocket and twirls them on one of her claws. "And Amber has your bag..." Amber then took Marco's bag off her back, and put it on the ground. Marco then picked up his bag, and asked Chloé, "Can you hold on to my keys? I'm going to the gymnasium, and don't want or need them taken again." He said with a small laugh. "Fine with me" Chloé said, and added his keys to her belt clip.

Afterwards, Chloé got a call. She took the vibrating phone out of her pocket and pushed the green button. "Hello?" "I think I'm lost..." said a voice similar to Alan's." "What do you mean lost?" she replied. "I was looking for 213, but took the wrong door." "OK, where are you?" There was a pause. "From the view, it looks like I'm on the roof. And the door back down is stuck closed." Alan muttered something to himself, then he said "Get help fast, it's getting windy up here!" and hung up.


	4. UP FROM HERE - Deleted Scene 1

**UP FROM HERE - Deleted Scene 1: Chloé is Not a Holder!**  
_~LeafeonGold_

On the same note as Chloé holding Marco's keys; later on as Chloé and Amber are walking, jokingly, Amber asks "Chloé, Can you watch my stuff for a minute?" "Why?" She replies. "I need to use the bathroom..." "OK, fine" At that, Amber dropped her bag near Chloé's feet and ran into the bathroom. But then, while she was using the bathroom, she pulled out her phone and started texting. After a while Chloé peeked into the bathroom door. "She must not be in here... Probably slipped out to go flirt with the boys..." she thought. Then she left the hallway, and went outside to sit under a large Maple tree; with Amber completely unaware she left. About 35 minutes later, Amber left the bathroom, after washing her hands, and left the bathroom to find Chloé gone. She then looked down each of the 3 hallways to find them deserted. But then, 2 Pokémon stepped up behind her, the male; a Leafeon; cleared his throat and said "Miss, are you lost?" Amber spun around, startled to face the two Pokémon. The other one, a female Flareon hovering by him, just looked at her. She noticed both of them had a Hall Monitor hat on. "I'm looking for my friend. She has all my stuff." The male replied "Huh, now that you mention it, I did see a Glaceon carrying a lot of stuff going outside about a half hour ago" That made Amber look at her watch. "2:13 already? How long was I in there?!" She then thanked the Hall Monitors and dashed outside. When she got there she was greeted by a not-so-happy Chloé. She threw her bags at her arms. "Never again." She said.


	5. UP FROM HERE - Chapter 3

**UP FROM HERE - Chapter 3: Déjà Vu**  
_~LeafeonGold_

As Chloé waited impatiently to be excused from class she was thinking about what Alan meant when he said that he was 'stuck on the roof'. "Maybe it's some kind of dupe..." she thought to herself."But what if it's not a trick or something, and he is actually stuck on the roof... I would think he would be able to open a door. But then again, it might be a door that opens from the inside... I should be careful not to close it behind me..." Right before she was about to raise her hand again, the principal's voice came on the Loudspeaker. "Excuse the announcement! There will be an assembly at 2 o'clock in the multi-purpose room on the second floor. Please make sure you are there, as if you are not present your Advisory grade will drop. To all teachers: There will be a meeting at 4 o'clock today please bring your attendance and grade book with you. Thank you." Click. Chloé checked her watch. "Its 12:26. He's probably cold up there." She raised her hand and asked to be excused from class. The teacher allowed it. She grabbed her smaller bag, and left the class.

On the roof, Alan was shivering uncontrollably. "It's... so... cold up here... Where is Chloé..? It was stupid to install a one-way door up here..."* Then he heard someone coming up the stairs as it started getting windy again. When Chloé finally managed to open the door, and keep it open with a calculator, she looked at the nearly pale Riolu walk over to her. "What took you so long, Chloé?" Alan asked. "Hey, I didn't know where this door even was, so I had to find it. Plus, it isn't like every day that one of my friends gets stuck on the roof." Chloé starts to help Alan down the stairs. When they get to the bottom, Chloé's phone starts vibrating. With one hand the pulled the phone out of her pocket and examined the text message sent from Amber. '3pr bio 15 mn' As Alan sat on the step, Chloé ran back upstairs to get her calculator and close the door. She looked at Alan and said "Come on. We have to be at 3rd Period Bio in..." She checked her watch again. "10 minutes." Alan nodded and slowly got up. Assisted by Chloé, they both went to class.


	6. UP FROM HERE - Chapter 4

**UP FROM HERE - Chapter 4: Boundaries**  
_~LeafeonGold_

The trio's day was just about over, and as they were walking down the now vacant hallway (They walked home) Alan joined up with them. "You three are going now?" Alan asked. "Yup." Amber said. "Do I have to come here tomorrow?" Marco said, with an unsure look on his face. "You have to," Chloe said, "and stop procrastinating over a supply list.""I bet you 50pokè that it is taller than me. It was a long list, and I am short.""You aren't that short!" Chloé said. Just then, a teacher came out of her classroom. The teacher, a shiny Luxray; tapped Chloé on the shoulder.

Chloé, who turned around fast enough to slap Marco with her hair, said "Hi. You are , right?" She nodded. "Can you help me? I have a student that will not leave." Marco started, "Why don't you get the prin-""We'll help." Chloé cut him off. "Can I tag along?" Alan asked. "I guess you can tag along." Chloé said. Inside the classroom, there was Minccinio in a desk in the middle of the room, making a pouty face. Alan recognized her immediately. "...Have you been following me all day?" The Minccinio stopped pouting for a moment and looked up. "I might ask you the same thing. You seem to have been following me and staring." Alan's face turned hot when she said that. "Well, I was only doing that because I have seen you everywhere today, and I thought you were stalking me or something..." Marco smirked and went outside the classroom, and to his surprise, Amber was gone!

The young Growlithe had decided to walk home by herself, because she doesn't like waiting. 'I just wish they would actually focus on one thing and stick to It.' she said to herself. About one intersection away from her house, she passed by a very large hedge, and something inside it spoke. "Hello there." The hedge said. Amber suddenly stopped and looked around; but to her dismay saw nothing. She started to walk again, but when she moved, the hedge spoke again. "Hey! You're just going to ignore me like that?" Amber looked at the bush. "W-w-who are you?" Looking closely, she noticed a black and red tail swishing to side to side on the other side of the bush. Amber then replied, "Identify yourself or I shall torch the hedge." Half startled, A Zorua popped its head out of the hedge. "Hi there fellow Traveler. I'm Pederia. What about you?" [Amber has a whatisthisidontevenknow face] "I'm Amber. What were you doing in the bush?""This is my favorite spot to sit"" OK... You do that" she said, as she walked away.

After coaxing the Minccino out of the class the four of them left. "My name is Diamond." "Nice to meet you." Marco held out his paw. When Diamond reached for it, she was shocked and her hair puffed up. Marco withdrew his paw when he felt the shock. "Oops sorry. I forgot for a moment about Positive and Negative Charges..." He scratched the back of his head. Diamond, half in shock, and half in surprise, fixed her hair and said "That's ok, only this once..." Chloé playfully shoved Marco and they kept walking. The then found out Diamond only lived around the corner from all of them. Chloé noticed Alan staring at something shiny. "What'cha looking at?" Alan tilted his head. "It looks like a gem." Sure enough, it was a partially exposed diamond that looked like someone attempted to bury. Alan picked it up, brushed it off and put it in his bag. "This one's a keeper." he said as they went to their houses.

Later that night, a shadowed figure approached the school building. It looked up at the building and in its shadow moved closer to it. It playfully smiled. "Here I shall stay here" It then approached the building, and noticing a basement window ajar, climbed in. It walked up the stairs, and through Dark Hallways poking its head in and out of doors. It climbed up on top of a wooden desk and with a sigh, curled up and fell asleep.


End file.
